Typically, gas water heaters are fueled by either natural or propane gas. The hot water heater provides a thermostat wherein the temperature within the hot water heater is maintained at a predetermined temperature established by the thermostat. When the water within the hot water heater reaches a temperature below the predetermined temperature set by the thermostat, the water heater begins to heat the water within the hot water heater until the water reaches the predetermined set temperature.
The continuous reheating of the water within the hot water heater is inherently an inefficient process because the water within the hot water heater is maintained at a predetermined temperature whether hot water is needed or not.
A more efficient operation would be to turn the water heater gas control valve off or to a lower setting during vacations, work schedules, evenings and other times when hot water is not needed. Thus the application of this invention will greatly reduce the consumption of fossil fuels and energy cost to operate a gas hot water heater.